


The Captive

by Skttlbtch6



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skttlbtch6/pseuds/Skttlbtch6
Summary: Ash is part of a plot to kidnap Papa IV.  All she has to do is watch him.  What could go wrong? What could go right?
Relationships: Papa Emeritus IV/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	The Captive

The gun was thrust forcefully into the shaking hands of the young woman. She was understandably nervous as she was used to this type of job. Con jobs were more her thing, but kidnapping? That was a horse of a different color.

"All you have to do is watch, Ash." Elm said. They had all chosen the names of trees as codenames. It was silly, but it worked. "He's bound and gagged so he shouldn't be a problem. Give him water only. No food. There's a bucket if he needs to piss. Pine will relieve you in the morning. Any questions?"

"No." Ash replied as she tucked the gun into the waistband of her jeans and pulled her tshirt over it.

"Good. Don't fuck it up." With that Elm quickly walked away, his footsteps echoing as left Ash alone with the tied up man in the old abandoned warehouse.

Ash took a deep breath and took a quick look around. There was an empty chair with a table next to it. On the table was a few water bottles and an ashtray. Under the table was a bucket. A little further away was the man in a wooden chair with his hands bound behind him. Beyond that the rest of the warehouse was swallowed by an inky darkness. Ash moved closer to get a better look at her new friend.

He was strange. Ash studied him with absolute fascination. The man's mismatched eyes were the first thing she noticed. One was white and had a gaze that bore straight through her. The other was maybe green or blue? It was hard to tell next to the white eye and the elaborate skull paint that covered his face. The paint had smeared a little around his mouth where the gag had rubbed against his black painted lips. 

The man was dressed in a black suit that was so tight she was surprised he could breathe and was some sort of emblem on his jacket that Ash couldn't identify. From what else she could tell he had thin arms, a bit of a tummy and impressive thighs.

A grunting noise came from the man and Ash was pulled back into the present with a slight jump. Ash looked at the man's face and he seemed to look amused.

"Um...do you need water or a bathroom break or something?" Ash managed and the man nodded his head twice. Hesitantly she reached up and plucked the gag from his mouth.

"Sweet Lucifer! That feels much better! Grazie, mia cara." The man smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Allowed me to introduce myself. I am Papa Emeritus the Fourth, but you may just call me Papa." 

"Um...okay...Papa." Ash replied unsure of how to react to this strange man and his Italian accent. "Do you need something?"

"Oh, yes! My last host was terrible and neglected to let me use the bathroom! How rude! I suspect you will be a much better hostess, yes?" 

"Fine...let me...uh...get the bucket." Ash said and fetched the dry empty pail from beneath the table. She set the bucket down at his feet and began working on the button to his pants which was difficult due to how tight the damn things were.

"What is your name, mia cara?" Papa asked as Ash struggled with the button.

"You can call me Ash." She replied.

"Ash." Papa said slowly savoring the taste of it like a fine wine. "How volcanic." He grinned and the button finally came free. Ash immediately set to work on the zipper which was just as stubborn. "Tell me, Ash, why do think my last host was so bad?"

"I don't know. He probably just didn't want to touch your dick." Ash replied as she tugged at the zipper.

"And you do?" He continued to smile at her and she shot him a dagger filled glare. "I kid! I kid!" He chuckled. "Tell me, will there be torture? Is that your job? Are you here to give me exquisite pain?" His eyes were wide and wild as if he were excited by the prospect.

"Is being kidnapped fun for you or something?" Ash asked.

"It's very amusing." Papa replied. "I cannot wait to see what happens next." The zipper of his pants finally came down and his member sprung free from the overly tight confines of his pants. "Ah ha. The plot thickens." He said raising his eyebrows.

Ash rolled her eyes and picked up the bucket from the floor. She then held it underneath the waiting member and looked away to give him at least some level of privacy.

There was silence for a moment then finally Ash heard the splash of liquid hitting the bucket and a loud moan. 

"Ahhhhh..." Papa let out a relieved sigh. "I thought for I bit there that I would have to go in my pants and these are quite expensive pants, tailored just to my liking." 

Ash turned her head and studied him with a bemused expression. What sort of man chooses tight moose knuckle pants? Was this some sort of act? Was he in character?

"Tsk tsk tsk. No peeking, dear Ash." Papa said then winked at her. 

Ash rolled her eyes and turned her head back. He was obviously part of the circus. That's it! He was some sort of weird clown! He was probably some big shot Cirque du Soleil performer or something.

"I have finished." Papa announced.

"About time." Ash took off with the bucket to a nearby drain and dumped the contents into it. She left the bucket there and headed back to her charge.

"Now comes the fun part, which is difficult to do unless I can stand up." Papa said as Ash approached. 

When she gave him a quizzical look he nodded to his naked cock hanging limply in the open air between his muscular thighs. 

"I'm not cutting you loose so you can put it away." Ash scoffed.

"Then I am afraid that I must ask another favor of you, my dear Ash." Papa gave her a slightly pitiful look for a moment and when it was clear Ash wasn't moving he added "Please. It is cold and damp and in here. Don't leave me hanging."

"Fine, fine." Ash bit back a chuckle at the bad joke. "Let's just get this over done."

She knelt down between Papa's legs and at first tried to gingerly slide him back into his pants. She had little success. She had to keep trying different techniques until she was eventually gripping him firmly and trying to force him back in while grunting. That is when she noticed the shaft in her hand becoming firm and growing in length. 

"Oh...uhmm...I'm not sure what to do now." Ash said a little flustered.

"I have a few suggestions, but I fear they will all result with clothing coming off, not going back on." Papa winked his white eye at her and Ash felt frozen in place. "Please, do not let me distract you from your efforts. You are doing a fantastic job."

"Maybe there's a towel or something I can put over your lap for now." Ash said a bit flustered as she stood up quickly turned away from the strange yet enticing man.

"There is no need to trouble yourself, mia cara." Papa said. "I am now finding myself quite enjoying the breeze." 

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at the lighthearted comment. He acted so casually as if this were a normal boring Tuesday and he wasn't in an abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair, with his cock hanging out.

"So, what do I do now?" Ash lamented to herself as she looked to find no towel or blanket in sight.

"Now you should commence with the sweet, exquisite torture." Papa smiled. "It is the perfect time for it. I am not expecting it at all."

Ash sighed heavily and listened to a distant drip in the distance as she plotted what to do. It's not as though she were that uncomfortable with him being exposed. 

She turned back to look at him again. He was happily humming a catchy tune to himself as his erection still stood tall between his legs. She smiled to herself. He apparently felt right at home as well. 

She considered things for another moment. No one was around, he was ready to go and it practically had a bow on it, and it was sure to be...memorable. 

She pulled her gun from the waistband of her pants and placed it on the table. She then smiled quite wickedly to herself.

"Alright, Papa." She said smoothly. "I'm going to need you to start talking."

"Oh, okie dokie." Papa nodded. "What would you like to talk about?"

"A man like you must be in a position of great power to be kidnapped like this." Ash prodded.

"Oh, indeed! I am the leader of the my church! I am very important!" Papa said excitedly.

"So, you must know where all sorts of money is, right?" Ash asked.

"Of course! I like to keep a close personal eye on the accounts." Papa said proudly.

"You're not very good at this." Ash giggled.

"What?" Papa asked confused.

"You're just handing over all the information and I'm not even getting a bit of torture in. It's all very rude." Ash pouted.

"Oh, forgive me!" Papa exclaimed. "Please, please, ask me again. Oh! And...uh...my safeword is Häagen-Dazs."

"Häagen-Dazs?" Ash cocked an eyebrow. "Really."

Papa shrugged looking slightly embarrassed. "It works for me." He said.

"Do this a lot then?" Ash asked, wondering if she had just bitten off more than she could chew.

"Whenever I can." Papa shrugged.

"Such an important man of your church, you must be used to getting it whenever you want it." Ash smirked.

"I wouldn't say that..." Papa said a bit bashfully.

"Tell me, Papa." Ash said as she began towards him and began removing her top. "How long has it been now since you've played?"

The wooden chair creaked as Papa tested his bonds momentarily while when watched Ash throw her shirt to the side.

"All you have to do is lead me to the money, and then you and I can play as much as you want." Ash said as reached him 

"I will tell you nothing." Papa replied flatly. It was as if he switched a flip. Gone was the smiling, jovial fool, and before her now was an elegant man of power. 

"Are you sure?" Ash trailed her finger down his chest and leaned in close. 

"I will tell you nothing." Papa repeated coolly, their lips almost touching.

Ash's fingertips began slowly and gently running up and down Papa's cock. "How sensitive is it, Papa?" She whispered. "How badly does it need to be touched?"

Papa closed his eyes slowly and groaned softly. Ash could see him shiver just a little.

"Do you need me to help you with your memory a bit?" She asked but didn't wait for an answer.

Ash knelt down between Papa's thighs. She ran her hands along them feeling the toned muscle twitch underneath her touch. She then unclasped her bra and freed her breasts before him.

After tossing the bra aside she wrapped her tits around Papa's cock and began moving them up and down.

Papa moaned and began breathing heavily, but just as he was starting to get into it Ash stopped and took him deep into her mouth sucking once. Long and slow.

"How about now?" Ash said brightly. "Remember anything now?"

"I think I may have started to remember something, but I cannot be sure." Papa replied quickly. "You should continue."

"Hmmm...if you're not sure, then it must not be working." Ash said as she slowly ran a finger along his shaft one last time rose to her feet. 

The chair squeaked as Papa struggled with his bonds again groaning as Ash backed away from him a bit. Biting her lip, she slowly took off her jeans. It was a bit awkward getting them off over her boots, but she managed. She wasn't about to go barefoot on this floor. 

"I'm quite tired, Papa." Ash said as she made her way back over wearing just her panties and boots. "I wonder if you'll let me have a seat in your lap?"

Papa groaned in reply as Ash straddled one of Papa's thick thighs and made herself comfortable. She began slowly circling her hips to rub herself against him. 

"Mmmmmm....this is much better." Ash moaned, as she ran a hand up his chest and began lazily unbuttoning his shirt. "So much more comfy." 

Papa was silent but still straining against his bonds as Ash pulled open his shirt and revealed his pale and sparsely haired chest and pudgy tummy. 

"It's been far too long hasn't it, Papa?" Ash cooed into his ear. "Such an important man, you hardly have time these days, do you?" Ash gave a hard twist to one of his nipples and Papa jumped in his seat. "You give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want." 

She licked her way up his neck and bit on his earlobe. "I'm so ready for you." She whispered into his ear.

Suddenly, hands were on her ass and she was being lifted up. Papa had her in his arms in a flash and before she knew what had happened, Ash had been deposited on the table, now empty. It's contents scattered across the floor, including the gun. 

Ash tensed up as she panicked internally. How could she have been so stupid? All she had had to do was watch him. That was it. Now he was going to kill her and escape all because she couldn't keep her panties on.

"Shhhh...don't worry." Papa said as he positioned himself over her. "I got impatient and I needed to touch you. So, Häagen-Dazs. You win. Now, let me give you your prize, mia cara." He moved down her body squeezing her breasts momentarily on his way. "Let me show you how passionate I can be. How good I can make you feel." 

He stopped at the waistband of her panties and looked back up at her. Looking for permission to continue.

"Please." Ash managed. All other words seemingly stuck in her throat. Papa smiled and slowly slid her panties off and spread her legs apart.

"My my, you are so wet!" Papa said with wonder as he ran a gloved finger between the wet lips of her sex. "Maybe I should ask *you* a few questions." He chuckled as he pushed one of his fingers inside her pulling a loud moan from her. 

"Yes, sing for me, little canary. Sing for your Papa." He said as he began pumping his finger in and out of her. He then pressed his tongue to her clit and began swirling it about.

It wasn't long before Ash's legs were trembling. Her breath coming in moaning gasps. "Please, Papa!" She cried out. "I'm so close!"

Papa obliged her by adding a second gloved finger inside of her. He then curled his fingers just right and Ash saw stars. Her body tensed and shook as the orgasm rushed through her.

When it was over Papa removed his fingers and gave Ash's cunt a final kiss. "That was fun, yes?" He head popped up from between her legs wearing a self satisfied smile. "Now we move on to something much bigger."

Before Ash could think of something to say back to him, Papa was already slowly pressing his thick cock into her. Ash moaned in ecstasy.

"Mia cara, I do believe the Dark Lord crafted your body himself for the pure pleasures of sin." Papa groaned as he seated himself fully inside of her. "Are you ready for the most exquisite of sinning?"

"Yes, Papa. Please don't stop now." Ash replied with a tremble to her voice. She needed him so badly. She knew she had already blown the job, she was dead meat. That didn't matter to her though. All that mattered was that she get throughly fucked by the strange yet charismatic man.

"What would you do if I did stop I wonder? Would you catch me?" Papa punctuated with a hard thrust. "Tie me back up?" Another hard thrust. "Would you get your gun and shoot me?" Another hard thrust.

"No no, Papa. I wouldn't! I swear!" Ash pleaded. 

"You set me free then?" Papa asked as he thrust again.

"Yes!" Ash shouted. Her voice echoing in the large warehouse. 

"You'll come with me, yes?" Thrust.

"Yes!"

"You'll join the church?" Thrust "Take the vows?" Thrust.

"Yes! I'll do anything!" Ash was shaking with frustration. 

Without another word Papa threw Ash's legs over his shoulders and began to fuck her like his life depended on it.

Ash wasn't sure how many hours they had gone at it or how many times she had come, but she was sure that it certainly had been exquisite. 

Papa had been so attentive and had been everywhere with his mouth and his hands. He had known exactly when to speed up and slow down and exactly what angle to hit. 

When he came it was with a fierce growl and he bite down on Ash's neck. The shock of the pleasure and pain mixed together caused her to cum with him in ecstacy.

Ash lied upon the table spent and completely satisfied with Papa on top of her still trying to catch his breath. She had no idea what she had just agreed to but if it meant more of this then she was game she figured with a sigh and a smile. 

"Are you done now boss?" A voice came from the darkness of the warehouse causing Ash to gasp and try and cover herself. "We've been sitting here for three hours now."

Three men in black suits and polished silver demon masks stepped into the light. Papa sighed and calmly righted himself. He tucked himself back into his pants with some effort and began straightening his clothes. "Yes, I do believe it is time to go." He said. "Please just allow me to help my dear Ash dress. She is coming with us. Isn't that right, my dear?"

Papa looked at Ash hopefully. Ash grinned back at him. "Of course I am. Now hand me my panties and let's get moving."


End file.
